


Blossom

by rosetealatte



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne. He always lived in his father's shadow, and he always had a constant  reminder that his mother Talia raised him to be an assassin. He grew so depressed he wanted to die, but know one knew besides his boyfriend of two months, Jonathan Kent.(MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!!!)(THEYRE 16 IN THIS!!!)Also this was titled differently on Wattpad but I feel like it was weird so I changed it.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Red Rose

Jon sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do. He was conflicted. He promised his lover he wouldn't say anything... but he couldn't watch as he suffered. He took a breath and held the USB in his hand tightly before walking down the stairs into the Batcave.

"Oh! Jon, nice to see you!" Dick waved from his place next to Jason (Whom was trying to beat up Tim), "Damian should be in his room."

Jon bit his lip. "Yeah... I know... I'm actually here for Batman and you." He told him, his voice shaking.

Dick looked up in curiosity and glanced over at Bruce whom was busy typing something, but looked over when his name was mentioned. "Go on." Bruce said.

The half-alien walked over to the console and held the USB shakily before plugging it in. Before it started he hit pause. "I wanted- no-I needed to show you all this... I promised Damian I would delete it, but I transferred it to my USB before I did." He pressed play.

Damian was on the screen. He was crying. "What-" Dick started, but Bruce placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

The Damian on the screen had on skinny dark green capris and a red sleeveless hoodie. He fell to his knees, sobbing his little heart out. He was screaming and smashing things that Bruce forgot he even had. Damian sniffled and fell to his knees before glancing over at a vase shard.

Everyone knew what was about to happen. Everyone felt the horror, bubbling in their stomachs and to their hearts as they watched Damian slice away at his own skin. Tears mixing with blood.

Just as Damian was about to plunge the shard into his throat, Jon burst onto the scene. He tackled Damian and used his super strength to knock the shard out of his hand. _"NO! NOOO!!!"_ Damian cried, trying to break his hands free.

Jon had tears streaming down his face as he watched his broken lover cry for death. He hugged Damian tightly and poured all his love into the embrace. Damian was overcome with sobs until he was just hiccuping and hugging Jon back.

Dick had his hands covering his mouth, eyes wide with horror. Bruce looked defeated and hopeless. Tim and Jason looked so upset for their younger brother.

The video was about to continue, but... "Hey, is Jon down.... here..." Damian's eyes traveled to the screen and he paled. "Oh no." He turned and started running.

"Shit!" Bruce gasped as he smacked his hip off the desk. "Go get him!!" He ordered the batfam, and Jon.

They split up to look for Damian. Tim and Jason went to the left side of the mansion, Jon and Dick took the right.

"Alfred, if you see Damian. Catch him." Bruce said into the intercom in the kitchen.

"Very well, sir." Alfred said and hung up the call. He looked around and heard frantic running. He peeked out and saw Damian about to run past him. Like the epic butler he was, he grabbed Damian's hoodie and slammed the door shut, trapping the hood in the door and keeping Damian put.

By time everyone found Damian, he wouldn't look up. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, two emotions he wished he didn't have.

Bruce picked Damian up and took him downstairs. "LET ME GO!!" Damian shouted and struggled to escape the bat's arms. 

The father ignored him and strapped Damian to the medical med. He felt awful for doing so, but Damian wouldn't cooperate. "Alfred, check his arms."

Alfred walked over calmly and slid up Damian's yellow hoodie sleeves, revealing tens of scars. A few were just scabbing over, which meant they were recent.

"D-Damian..." Dick breathed shakily. Dick and Damian were the closest out of the brothers, so this hurt Dick a whole great deal.

Damian felt his eyes burn and he looked away, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming out in internal agony.

"Damian, are these the only ones?" Bruce asked. Damian didn't reply. "DAMIAN! Are they the ONLY ONES?!" He was so scared he was going to lose his son.

"M-My legs..." Damian finally replied after Bruce begged for a few minutes. Damian would've said a snappy comment, but he knew this was a serious conversation that needed to happen.

Alfred grabbed a scalpel and cut the pants off from right at the top of the thigh so it looked like Damian was wearing booty shorts. That wasn't Alfred's plan though. He ain't no pervert. There were scars the lined up and down Damian's pale thighs, some around his calves and ankles.

"Why did you do this...?" Bruce asked in a low and hushed tone, he gripped the sheets Damian was lying on.

Damian felt tears slide down his cheeks. "Because I hate myself! I hate me! I'm nothing but an abomination! I didn't even get to have a childhood!" He sobbed. "I-I killed a man when I was only three.... I've killed ever since up until I was ten..."

Jon stared sadly at his boyfriend. He wouldn't butt into this. That was their conversation they needed to have.

"So you thought dying would be the better solution??" Bruce asked, slamming his fist down next to his lap. "If Jon hadn't been there, you would've been dead! DEAD! Nothing would've been able to bring you back!"

Damian covered his face with his hands. "I... I know... I apologize..." He whispered. That was definitely a day of surprises. They heard Damian apologize AND saw him cry. He looked so shaken and broken.

"Please Damian... Don't leave us.... I'll do whatever you want... is there anything you need?" Bruce asked, holding Damian's hand almost desperately.

Damian bit his lip and looked down at his lap. "I-I want to go to high school...! With Jon and... my brothers.." He said.

"School?" Bruce questioned, looking confused.

"Yes! School! Dick went, and my two stupid brothers get to go! Why can't I???" Damian asked, his voice rising.

Bruce shook his head and sighed. "Dammit Dick, you were right."

"Aren't I always when it comes to Damian?" Dick semi-boasted.

Bruce looked up at his son. "I'm sorry. You can go to school... I just didn't think you'd want to. Because A.) You would want to kill everyone for being stupid. Or B.) You would know everything and get bored." He explained.

Damian sighed softly and nodded. "I understand, father... But I really want to go... I-I want to be a normal kid... Just once..." He whispered.

"Then... I guess you're going to school."


	2. Blue Primrose

The world of high school was shit. Complete and utter shit. Jon didn't know why Damian wanted to come to school with him. Being homeschooled sounded ten times better, but then again, Damian was full of surprises.

Jon woke up by the ringing of his alarm clock. He threw his legs off the bed, figuratively of course, and ran for his closet. Damian would be starting school with him today. He was nervous yet excited. Nervous, that Damian would hate it and become more depressed. Excited, that he would get to spend even more time with his lover. The school had it so that Damian had every class with Jon.

The teen shuffled through his clothes and decided on denim jeans, a blue and red flannel, and his red converses of course. He barely messed with his hair since it never cooperated with him anyways.

He turned off all the lights in his room and grabbed his red drawstring bag before leaving his room and bounding down the stairs. Lois and Clarke decided to move to the outskirts of Gotham so that Jon could be closer to Damian. Though Clarke kept their farm and stayed there for a few weeks at a time for his job, as superman and as a reporter. Lois stayed in their new home with Jon.

Jon hummed softly at the smell of muffins. "They smell so good!" He complimented his mother as he took one and bit into it.

Lois grinned. "Glad you think so, you better hurry up. Alfred called and asked where 'Master Damian' should meet you." She mused.

Jon nodded. "Okay, I'll call him back on my way there." He said and took another bite before rushing out the door.

Damian groaned heavily as Dick gently shook him awake. Ever since they found out about Damian's problems, they only babied him and hardly ever let him out of their sight. Damian felt grateful they cared, but he felt like it was too much.

Dick shook Damian again and Damian finally woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want, Grayson?" He asked annoyed.

The eldest brother laughed softly. "Waking you up for your first day." He answered cooly.

Damian perked up. "Oh yes, I haven't forgotten." He snipped before shooing Dick out so he could change. He slid off his clothes and sighed, looking into the mirror. He wondered what Jon even saw in him...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and put on green skinny jeans, a yellow undershirt, and a black hoodie. He slipped on his black checkered converses before rushing down the stairs.

"Young Master Damian, Jon called back and said for you to meet him at the main entrance by the vending machine." Alfred informed the angsty teen.

Damian nodded. "Very good, Pennyworth. Shall we head out?" He asked him as he tied his shoes for like the twelfth time that morning.

Alfred rose a brow. "Wouldn't you like something to eat?" He asked him, adjusting his bowtie.

"No. I'm not hungry. Let us go." Damian commanded as he headed for the door.

"Whoa, lil bro. You got to have SOMETHING in your stomach. Just take a fiber one bar at least." Dick said with a smile.

"Fine. But only the-"

"Double fudge one, I know." Dick handed Damian the bar. "Now off you go! An adventure starts now!" He cheered.

Damian rolled his eyes. "You are so dumb." He said and took a bite of the chocolate-y bar, getting into the car along with Tim and Jason.

"Ready for your first shitty day?" Jason asked with a snide smirk.

"Jason! Knock it off." Tim hissed and smacked Jason's arm.

"OW! That hurt you dick!"

"Stop bringing Dick into this."

"I wasn't! You are!"

Damian rolled his eyes at their bickering and stared out the window, watching building after building pass by.

Soon the three boys arrived at Gotham High. Tim and Jason ran off to find their friends, leaving Damian all alone. Damian sighed heavily as he walked through the courtyard, looking around for his boyfriend.

He kept getting stares and whispers as he walked. Did they know? Did they hate him? Are they disgusted by him? The poor teen was feeling a little insecure and gnawed on his bottom lip.

"That's Damian Wayne!"

"OMG! He's so hot and rich."

"Ooh! I bet if we talk to him now we'll have first dibs~"

"He looks so mysterious... nice!"

Damian frowned and glared at everyone whom looked upon him. He glanced around and saw a familiar head of messy black hair. A small smile tugged at his lips as he ran forward and grabbed onto Jon's arm, hugging it to his chest. He didn't care that it was PDA. He only felt comfortable around Jon and Dick. 

Jon gasped at the sudden weight on his arm but smiled once he saw Damian. "Hey, Dami! You doing okay?" He asked.

Damian puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Everyone keeps staring at me and whispering. I hate it." He muttered.

"Well that's what you're going to have to deal with, since you're a Wayne. And a major league cutie~" Jon flirted with a wink.

The shorter boy's face turn red. "You idiot..! You can't just say things like that in public..!" He rambled.

"Oh well, here, I'll show everyone you're mine. Okay?" Jon said to him, sliding his hand into Damian's as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah... sure.... Okay..." Damian held onto Jon's hand tightly, like it was is life support.


	3. Yellow Daffodil

Jon had his arm wrapped around Damian's shoulder as they walked down the halls. He leaned into Damian's ear, Damian shiver. "Are you doing okay?" Jon asked with a worried expression.

Damian looked up at Jon. "I can handle it." He said defiantly, "If Jason can, than I definitely can."

"Ooooh, dissing Jason like that. How hurtful." Jon said with a soft laugh.

Damian rolled his eyes and they continued walking down the halls until they got to the cafeteria. "Ugh, it smells disgusting in here!" He held a hand over his nose.

"Heh, yeah. It's the food." Jon laughed awkwardly. "Come on, I see Kon and your brother."

"Lovely." Damian muttered sarcastically as they found Kon and Tim talking about aliens and stuff until Tim looked up. 

"Damian! How's your day going?" Tim asked, smacking the table for them to sit.

"Boring. Everyone is annoying too." Damian answered with venom.

Jon playfully nudged him. "He hates attention." He wrapped his arms around Damian and squeezed gently, "He's sooooo adorableeee!"

"ACK! JON! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No you won't."

"You're right."

"Ew, you're disgustingly cute today." Jason grumbled as he joined them along with his girlfriend Starfire. They had to make up a name for her so they just chose Star Fredricks. Dumb.

Star giggled. "I find this cute couple adorable." She commented as she sat down as well.

"Where's Raven?" Kon asked as he ate some of the general shou.

"She's beating up beast boy. He turned into a ferret and went down her shirt." Jason answered boredly.

"I thought beast boy was green?" Damian asked looking confused.

Jason sighed heavily. "Well, Cyborg uses his watches to create holograms so he can look human like he did to sneak into the Hive Academy, so he made another pair for Beast bo- Garfield, and Garfield uses them to his advantage."

Damian nodded. "I see. Well all right then." He sniffed as he took one of Jon's cookies and started nibbling it.

Jon let him because Damian had a bigger sweet tooth than him AND just look at those cute cheeks!!!! "Oh yeah, mom told me to ask if you wanted chocolate chip or oatmeal next time."

Damian hummed. "How about fudge?"

"I'll see what I can do." Jon laughed and leaned into him.

"Why does your mother require Damian's tastes if the cookie is for you?" Star asked with a puzzled expression.

Jon grinned. "Ah, well, mom likes baking and I don't have that much of a sweet tooth so she makes me take cookies with me so Damian can 'steal' them." 

"But today is his first day, how does that work then?" She asked again.

"I bring them over to his house or have Tim take them to him." Jon explained.

Damian finished eating the cookies and sipped water from a paper cup. "You better eat, Dick'll get angry if you don't eat right." Tim commented with a laugh.

The smol angry boy crossed his arms. "He's not my father!"

"Tch. It seems like it." Jason.

"True." Kon.

"It is agreeable." Star.

Damian rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah I guess."

"DUDE! I JUST REALIZED JASON IS THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT THE GAY GENE!!!" Tim screamed.

There was a pause in the cafeteria before everyone resumed. "What do you mean??" Jason asked exasperated.

Tim grinned, "Okay well I'm gay and with Kon, Damian is hella gay and is with Jon, and Dick is bisexual and is with Jamie," he elaborated.

"Oh wow, he's right for once." Damian teased as he took a carrot from Jon because he was low-key worried about getting scolded by Dick. 

"Are you not even going to get pissy at him calling you hella gay?" Jason asked annoyed.

Damian shrugged. "I admit I'm gayer than all of you." He snorted because sarcasm.

Jon laughed quietly because Damian had no romantic feelings for anyone or anything besides Jon. Oh wait. That's hella gay.

The bell rang loudly. Tim whined. "Waaaah, I hate chemistry."

"But baby, we have so much of it!" Jason said in an overdramatic way.

"Back off, mine." Kon said.

"Dude. I'm straight. He's my brother. No way in hell." Jason grimaced before walking off with Star before glancing back with a concerned expression in his eyes. "Tell us if anything happens." He said to Damian.

Damian didn't say anything. He knew it was rare for brotherly affection so he just nodded and looked to Jon whom came back from throwing out garbage. "Ready to go?" Jon asked with a smile.

They stood up and soon headed to their next classes.


	4. Aztec Lily

Damian looked around with a frown on his face. Where was Alfred? He was supposed to be there to pick him and Jonathan up. He stomped his foot and shoved his hands in his green hoodie.

"Calm down, Dami! I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Jon chirped with a smile.

"That's not the point. He is usually here on time. He is very punctual." Damian snapped bitterly.

Jon feigned hurt before perking up. "Hey, isn't that Dick's car?" He asked curiously as he draped his arms over Damian's shoulders.

Damian looked over as Dick's car pulled up in front of them. Inside was a twenty two year old brit with raven messy hair and red glasses. "Get in losers, we're going to go run over Dickhead." He said boredly.

Jon and Damian got in the back. "Hello Jamie, what are you doing here?" Damian asked, perching his chin on the seat in front of him.

Jamie started driving. "Dick was supposed to pick you up and take you to our regular diner so we could catch up, I've been in England for a few months (he informed Jon), and came back to hear drama." He said, his icy gray eyes glancing at the boys in the back.

Damian sighed and sulked into his seat. "I know... I know..." He mumbled, knowing about the scolding he was about to get.

The oldest of the three pulled into a fancy themed diner. He got out of the car and looked at Damian and Jon as they got out as well. "Damian, I'm not going to scold you or yell at you." He assured. He smiled a little sadly, "I just wished you would've spoken to me about it... even if I was away." He told him.

Damian felt a slight smile tug at his own lips. "I will next time. I assure you." He stepped forward. "I am happy you are back, Grayson was the worse one though." 

Jamie snorted. "Your brother can barely handle himself." He teased before hugging Damian tightly. "I'm glad I'm back as well." He pulled back and motioned for the diner.

The three of them walked in and they heard a yell of happiness coming from a certain Dick. "JAMMMMSS!" 

BOOM!

Jamie was on the ground with Dick hugging him. "Oof! That hurt! You idiot we're in public!!!" Jamie scolded and kneed Dick in the gut.

"Oww, you don't have to be so rude." Dick had a smile anyways and helped Jamie up.

Jamie had a pout on his face and adjusted his glasses before pulling the group to the big booth. "Okay, so what's up...?" He asked as he absentmindedly played with a straw.

"You're just that casual, huh?" 

"You know I am."

Damian looked at Jon and rolled his eyes at his brother and brother's boyfriend. "They're always like this."

Jon gave a kind smile before nodding. "Kay."

"So Jamie, how was England?" Damian asked, kicking Dick under the table.

Jamie shrugged. "Same as it always is. Cold and wet. I just wish it was spring that I went instead of winter." He commented. 

Dick leaned against the booth. "Well you are the one who wanted to do that course." He pointed out as he sent their orders to the waitress.

"It was the only time I could go! You get all pouty in the spring if I'm not here." Jamie retorted snappily.

"Because you're so cute when you lose some of the layers." Dick mused and poked Jamie's side, Jamie punched his arm.

"Boy, I'll punch you so hard you'll be wishing you were fucking the joker instead of me. Got it?" Jamie asked, his eyebrows furrowed and silver eyes blistering cold.

Dick sighed overdramatically. "Oh my dearest Jamie, doth you hurt me so?" He asked, batting his eyelashes.

Damian snickered as Jon awkwardly rubbed his neck. He looked at Jamie. "What were you doing in England?" He asked curiously.

Jamie grabbed his iced tea that was delivered to the table by the bubbly waitress. "You see, I went to England for a course in logistics and mystery solving stuff." He explained. "Kind of like solving crimes like Batman, but not fistfighting, and solving crimes like the police but more independent."

Damian bit into his cookie he ordered. Fudge. "He figured out Dick's identity within three days." He explained to Jon.

Jon's eyes widened. "Whoa! Seriously??" He asked in awe.

Jamie grinned. "Yep. First day, I was blind as a bat so Dick had to basically carry and lead me everywhere; which let me map out his muscles and outlines. Second day, I could see because of my glasses and I watched Dick's movements in school and by himself. Third day, Nightwing was fighting against a robber whom had a gun. The gun almost went off and hit me, but Nightwing picked me up. I used my information and said 'Thanks Dick, see ya in school.' before walking off and leaving him stunned." He boasted.

Dick chuckled. "He's like, Sherlock, but without the exceptional deducing. He just remembers and gathers information quickly." He said to Jon.

"You're just jealous because he's cooler than you." Damian taunted, flicking a crumb at Dick.

Jamie laughed. "True. I am the coolest." He mused before looking at the time. "Okay, we should be heading out soon. Dick has a meeting with Sir Bruce-land." 

"Alright. You're staying, right?" Damian asked Jamie with slightly worried eyes.

Jamie paused before smiling. "Of course I am."


	5. Dusty Lavender

The wind was howling hard outside, making the windows clatter. It was fairly cold inside, which was why Damian had a red plaid fleece blanket wrapped around his small frame; sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room.

"Master Damian, would you like some hot chocolate?" Alfred asked, holding a silver platter in his hand with a cup of steaming cocoa on it.

"Very well Pennyworth, bring it over here." Damian motioned his head to the white end table next to the seat he was sitting on.

Alfred delivered the cocoa to the preferred destination before bowing to Damian. "While I am thinking of it, Mister Jonathan called and told me to tell you to call him back. Shall I fetch your phone?" 

Damian nodded before shivering. "If you please." He accepted before leaning back into the couch. He sighed softly as the memories of that night played through his mind. It clawed it's way through his body, ripping and tearing at the scars making them burn in agony.

"Damian!"

The boy gasped and snapped out of his daze. He realized he was sweating a lot even though it was cold and his face was pasty white. He looked up to see Jamie in a bathrobe and slippers looking at him with a worried expression. "Wh-What was I doing?"

Jamie sighed softly and sat down on the couch beside him and pulled Damian's head to his chest. "Damian... I wasn't here for that night... I didn't see the video... but I know you hurt. You're hurting a whole lot and it scares me..." He murmured, running a hand through Damian's short hair. "But that doesn't mean I'll turn away. I'll always be here for you, as will Dick, Jon, Bruce, Alfred, hell even your dumb brothers. We'll be here when you need us most." He gave Damian a gentle squeeze.

"Jamie.... what was I doing....?" Damian asked again.

Jamie bit his lip and lifted Damian's arm. There was blood and clawed marks from Damian scratching hard and frantically at himself. "You were saying it hurts and burns."

Damian let out a shuddered breath. "I hate this... I don't want to feel like this anymore." He whispered, cuddling close to the third closest person in his life. Number one was Dick, number two was Jon, and three was Jamie. Dick would never be able to be replaced. Jon was close to him though as was Jamie. You might think he's a dick **(PUn)** for not having Bruce in the top three, but keep in mind Bruce never wanted to be a dad and was always busy.

"Shh... it'll go away, you just need to work at being happy and getting better." Jamie soothed. He poked Damian's nose. "Now, I heard you have to make a phone call. Let me bandage you up before you do so."

They walked to the bathroom and Jamie wrapped the gauze around Damian's arms, the white fabric slowly turning a pale red from the blood. He finished it up and ushered Damian off to Alfred that had his phone.

Damian took the phone and called Jon. "Hello Jon." He greeted into the phone.

_"Hey Dami, how's it going?"_

"Cold..."

_"Yeah, you okay?"_

"I'm fine." Damian breathed.

_"If you're not... you can tell me."_

Damian took a shaky breath before whispering, "I accidentally hurt myself."

_"Dami. I'm on my way over."_

His eyes widened. "Wait, Jon-"

_Click-_


	6. Apple Blossom

Damian heard a tap on the double glass doors and he looked up spotting Jon breathing heavily with a parka on, it was raining by time Jon hung up. The older of the two walked over to the door and unlocked it, Jon ran in and immediately pulled Damian to his chest. "Dami.... are you okay?" He asked breathily.

Damian's heart pounded in his chest and he felt his cheeks burn a bright red. He slowly nodded and rested his forehead against Jon's shoulder. "I am fine..." He whispered.

"What happened?" Jon questioned him, rubbing Damian's back as he sat down on the couch pulling Damian with him.

Jon rested his chin on Damian's shoulder as Damian had himself tucked up against Jon's chest. "I don't know... First I was calmly thinking... and then memories of that night came back. I didn't realize I was in a daze until Jamie yelled my name and I realized I was bleeding. It felt like my scars were on fire and I was trying to pry them open..." Damian told him, his voice shaking softly.

The alien sighed softly and gently kissed Damian's temple. "Well, it's okay now. I'm here, okay?" He got a small smile as he peppered kisses all over his lovely boyfriend's face.

Damian let out a breath he was holding before doing a sharp intake of breath as he felt Jon's lips on his throat and collar bone. "J-Jon..." He choked out.

Jon got a glint in his eyes before smirking. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He mused and the darkness and passion enveloped the two teens as they were wrapped in each other's arms.

*****

"But what if Damian gets lonelyyyy?" 

"Would you shut up?! He's not five!"

"He's still smol..."

Jamie sighed heavily and pushed open Damian's bedroom door. "Look, he's fast aslee-" His eyes widened before he flush in second hand embarrassment. He cleared his throat and gently closed the door. "Don't go in." He started walking off.

Dick blinked in confusion. "What? Why?" He asked, reaching his hand for the door.

"Dick! Hurry up! We have reservations!" Jamie warned with an icy glare.

The older man groaned. "Waugh, always so serious." He said with a fake baby voice.

Jamie smirked. "Why don't we go have a little bit of fun..." He purred as he brought his lips to Dick's ear and bit down. He pulled away with a wink before sauntering off towards the car.

"Wha- Jamie! Not fair!" Dick complained as he ran after the brit.


	7. Midnight Bluebells

Damian groaned quietly before cracking open his eyes. He gasped softly in surprise before calming down as he realized he was lying on Jon's chest. Jon was snoring peacefully and Damian kissed him on the chin sweetly. 

He heard a soft knock on the door. No doubt Jamie or Dick, but Dick would just pound on the door in excitement. Damian slowly got up and slid on shorts and a t-shirt before opening the door. He blinked seeing Raven and Beast Boy.

"Whoa man! You smell like sweat and kryptonian!" BB shouted.

Damian's eyes widened and he stepped out shutting the door. He scoffed. "What do you want?" He asked boredly.

Raven was in normal clothes. She had on a black long sleeved leotard and jean shorts over it with black boots. "We came to see how you were doing." She said.

Beast Boy nodded. He was in a white hoodie and magenta jeans. "Yah. So, uh, you doing okay?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Damian nodded. "Mhm. I'm doing fine. Jamie and Dick have been fussing over me nonstop." He answered them, brushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

"I see. Well, do you and Jon want to.... hang... out?" Raven asked, slightly leaning into Beast Boy, bc bbrae bishes.

Damain sighed heavily. "Sure. Wait in the living room." He ordered. The two titans nodded and walked down the hall as Damian woke up Jon.

Soon There was a big group at the fair grounds. Damian, Jon, Raven, Beast Boy, Dick, Jamie, Jason, Koriander, Tim, and Kon. "WHOOHOO!!!! FAIR!!" Tim screamed in excitement as he jumped around.

"Tim! Calm down!" Basically everyone, besides Beast Boy and Kori, yelled. 

Kori giggled. "He's just excited." She mused as she pointed to the games. "Want to play?" She asked.

Everyone walked over to the games and tried winning things for their loved one's. Dick tried winning a prize for Jamie at this game that questioned your intelligence with mysteries. Needless to say he lost and Jamie won, making the highest score there was. He gave the red panda stuffed animal to Dick.

Jason won Kori these goofy glasses at the basketball hoop game. Kori was obsessed with them and fawned over them every second.

Tim and Kon mostly ran around the giant funhouse and tried not to crash into mirrors. Pretty dorky.

Raven won Beast Boy a chew toy at the guessing the duck game and Beast Boy won Raven a chicken stuffed animal at the shoot to win game.

Now comes the main couple. Damian and Jon weren't trying to win something for each other. They were competing in ring toss. Almost all of the bottles had rings around them because of the boys.

After a while they had to take a prize and leave. Damian gave Jon a plastic Voltron ring and Jon gave Damian a fake ninja star.

Everyone laughed and had fun. They rode rides and ate carnival food. Soon it was midnight and Damian and Jon were sitting on a bench on top of a hill as fireworks went off. 

"Dami?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Slowly they leaned in for their lips to meet. They kissed sweetly and passionately as the glowing colors illuminated their faces. No matter how depressed Damian felt, he would always have someone there for him.

THE END!


End file.
